Intoxication And Destruction
by ScreamQueen930
Summary: Seth Rollins is working for a worldwide company known as Royal Comp. Enterprises. His boss is Roman Reigns. Seth is happily in love and married to his wife, but does that stop Roman? How does one stop the taste of sin at its most? When filled with intoxication and addiction, one taste can NEVER be enough...M/M SLASH. (ON HOLD...FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm writing this story for a reason. Yes, its Fan fiction and its for entertainment but its for another reason too. I know not many people are accepting of Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, Transexuals, etc. So this story in a way, is reflecting on the reality BUT its also the lesson of this: It shouldn't matter who you love. You shouldn't care WHO or WHAT you love or what other people have to say. If love is suppose to be about happiness then it should be about happy and accepting who you are, being true to yourself. Many people are ignorant of that, so they bring everyone down. But the way I see it, love is love, no matter who that person is.**

**So to end this important message, no matter what anyone tells you, no matter what anyone says is a sin. The only sin is judging and not being true to yourself and to others. That's all**

**Enjoy the first chapter**

**...**

Seth arrived to work the very first day, determined to work up to the company and to be ahead of his game. As he stepped through the front doors, he smiled, seeing it was his wife, Maryse.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello gorgeous." he smiled.

"Hey there." She smiled. "Ready for the first day?"

"Yes mom.." He rolled his eyes, laughing. Seth and Maryse have been married for over 4 years and things couldn't be happier for the couple. Her family was very wealthy with Seth, starting to have the finances for his own, but the couple was very much happy in love. They had a lot in common, despite what people have been saying otherwise. But throughout it all, Seth was happily in love and married to his wife. Hearing her french accent always made him smile.

"Now don't get an attitude with me, sexy or I'll spank you." She said jokingly.

"Alright, Alright. And you should watch out for me instead, especially when I come home." He waved off her threat dismissively as he walked through the double doors, heading for the escalator. "Listen, Maryse. I already don't feel right accepting this job, especially if its from your father."

"I know sweetheart but its not a hand out. think about it; Royal Enterprises are very choosy at who they pick and believe me, they are tough on who they hire. Plus, its only temporary until you find what you would like to do. In the meantime, I believe this is whats best for business. "

He sighed again, knowing Maryse was only trying to help. At the same time though, there were times when she would butt in too much to where its like he had to be baby-fied into finding a job, especially since he did graduate from high school but he never finished college, only having his bachelor's degree.

"Ok, you're right. Besides, I don't know exactly who i'm working for. I mean, yeah its your dad's company but who will be my direct boss?" Seth was confused. After all, he never got all the details pertaining to the job.

"Well I'm not sure. My daddy just said to trust him and that's all we can do. That's all you can do. Now I have to go baby. Muah, kisses and nibbles."

He smiled as they ended the call, heading to the 5th floor of the building. Seth fixed up his black suit and tie, his two toned hair pulled back and then he sipped more of his coffee as the elevator hit the 5th floor.

He walked on the floor, seeing everyone at work as the building was larger and more expanded.

"Holy shit.." he mumbled. He tightened his briefcase, ready to handle business and whatever clients that would come in, as he wanted to make the business more profitable and more expendable.

He went to his office, seeing his name on the front as he went inside, ready to start on the job until there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw there was a female associate.

"Hello, are you Mr. Rollins?" She asked.

"Um yes I am." He set a picture of him and Maryse together on their wedding day on his desk as he went up to the woman to shake her hand. "My name is Seth Rollins."

"Oh I know. Welcome to Royal Comp. Enterprises. He needs you to come in. He wants to see you." She smiled.

"Wait..who wants to see me?"

The woman rushed, grabbing a tiny yellow piece of paper and scribbled down the door number and name. "Here is his office number. I'm sorry, I must get back to work or he will not be pleased."

She quickly rushed out before Seth had another question to ask. He shook his head, looking at the office number as he grabbed his briefcase and suit jacket, ready to head to the office.

**...**

As made it down the hall, finding the number he knocked on the door.

"It's open." He heard a deep baritone voice.

He opened the door as he walked in.

"Hello..umm I believe the female associate has told me to come down here. If there is a problem-" Seth looked back to the door, wondering if he should come back later.

"No there is no problem." The man told him as he ended the last phone call, especially with a threat. "You had better be on your ass with this next deal or I will come for you."

He ended the call, slamming the phone down on the receiver as Seth's eyes widened a bit.

"Wouldn't want to be whoever on the other line." He chuckled to himself.

As the guy looked up at Seth, he smiled politely; He had black raven tresses pulled back into a bun, a trimmed black goatee, gray eyes that as you look into them, you could easily see the thunderstorm. He had a very nice hard body too and he was wearing a black suit, crisp clean and perfect.

"You must be Mr. Seth Rollins." He shook his hand.

"Yes sir." He smiled professionally.

"Well my name is Roman Reigns. I'm the CEO of Royal Comp. Enterprises. You'll be working for me."

"Well I appreciate the opportunity."

"You won't regret it." Roman smiled at him.

**A/N: Just the beginning. Not so bad, right :) :P BTW, this is my first time writing..Slash lol. So I hope I'm doing ok so far with this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

After Seth and Roman talked over on what Roman expected from Seth Rollins for the company, about an hour later they both got up, shaking each others hands.

"I expect a lot from you." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you will and you will get it." He nodded, chuckling himself.

As Seth started to exit out of his office, Roman called him back.

"Hey Seth?" Roman said.

"Yeah?"

"We have a meeting next week and I would love for you to present your ideas on what you can bring to the table. If you can get a jump start on this project, then everything will go according as planned."

"What's the project?" He asked.

"I'll be sure to send you the email. Don't feel so pressured about it. I've been told a lot about you so I know working with you won't be a disappointment." He smiled warmly.

"Well, thank you. I had better get to lunch." Seth said as he quickly left the office, nodding to Roman once more before he left.  
Seth smiled with confidence

"This is going to be pretty easy, so far so good." He smirked.

He felt his phone buzz and saw that it was his best friend, Antonio Cesaro

"Hey man, wanna hang out with me and the guys tomorrow night for drinks?" He texted him.

Seth smirked and texted back. _"Sure. No strip clubs though. Maryse would kill me."__  
_

_"Pussy."_ Antonio texted back.

"Fuck off, dumbass." Seth replied, laughing as he tucked his phone into his pocket, heading back to his office to get started with work.

* * *

"So how was the first day of work?" Maryse asked one night as they both sat down for dinner, with Seth cooking her favorite meal; Shrimp Pasta with red cream sauce and parmesan and some white wine, along with some mixed vegetables.

"It was actually pretty good. I'll be working for this guy, Roman Reigns." Seth poured himself a glass of red wine.

"I've heard about him. He's very impressive too." She smiled, sipping her wine. "Now its about time I'll get some help around here, with some money rolling in."

Seth decided to ignore that last comment, even though she liked to make certain cracks at how Seth had come from a poor family and Maryse was born into a wealthy family.

But this was his wife, the love of his life. He knew she only meant well. After all, Maryse may have been raised and born wealthy, but she worked for her own Fashion Line Company known as "The French Kiss."

After they finished eating, Seth washed the dishes and he scooped his wife up in his arms as they both shared a passionate kiss together.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She wiggled her brows.

"Why Mrs. Rollins, I'd never thought you'd ask." He chuckled as they both headed upstairs to their bedroom, as Maryse did a slow strip tease for him as she pushed Seth back on the bed, while peeling off his own clothing, grabbing Maryse, tonguing her down as he unhooked her bra, removing her silk pencil skirt, as she was wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set as they both rolled around on the bed kissing each other passionately, as they were slowly becoming naked with each other.

Seth pulled down her panties as he stuck his tongue inside her walls as she grabbed the back of his head.

"Oooh Seth." She purred as he ate out her pussy, licking and sucking, nibbling on her walls with his teeth, pulling them. He slid his fingers inside of her, finger fucking her hard until she started to tighten around his fingers as he sucked on her clit. She screamed out her release, squirting her juices as he pulled out of her, sucking on his fingers, smiling.

"So sweet.." he whispered.

Maryse growled playfully as she laid him back on the bed.

"Now let me show you how much I've missed you." She smirked as she lowered her head down on his cock, sucking it rapidly. Seth moaned, loving how her lips felt, how good she felt. He's been missing her all day at work and now coming home to her, with a new job and an amazing home. He felt like the luckiest man ever.

As time went on during the course of their lovemaking, Seth was balls deep inside of Maryse as she moaned, clawing on his back as he fucked her harder and faster, both of them sweating as she whimpered, grabbing onto his butt.

She nipped on his neck, tugging on his earlobe as he grunted, fucking her harder, his large cock fucking inside her tightness, both of them consumed with each other and with nothing else going on in the outside world.

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered in her ear, kissing her sweet spot on her neck. "Come on, Maryse."

She moaned louder as she rolled on top of him, bouncing on his cock as he smacked her ass, fucking her harder and faster until they both reached that peak of the climax, Maryse screaming in pleasure.

Seth sat up as he sucked on her nipples hard, tugging on them as they were clinging to each other, moaning loudly as they both came together, the strands of her blonde hair sticking to her forehead as they both fell back, panting from their explosive orgasms. Seth smiled at her as he kissed her right hand, the diamond wedding ring glinting on her finger.

"I love you.." He told her. "Always.."

"Always." She grinned, going over to him, kissing him softly as they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Roman woke up with a hard on once again, cum drenching the bed sheets as he angrily threw them off. This was the third time he came during his dream.

But this wasn't some dream with one of his previous one night stands that he would normally have with a stripper, even though they didn't turn him on like he thought they would. This was about someone else..someone he would possibly never have.

Seth Rollins.

He wasn't blind though; He saw the wedding band on his finger and he sighed, going to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Ever since his one encounter with the two toned man, he's been on Roman's mind since then.

It was one in the morning and he decided to call up the one best friend that would understand him; Dean Ambrose.

The phone rang a couple times until he finally picked up. He knew he would get an earful of verbal profanity but that was a chance he was going to have to take.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Reigns? What the fuck is it now?"

Roman sighed. "Look, you can get on me about that later, but I think I have a serious problem?"

"Yeah speaking of problem, you're calling me at 1 o' clock in the fucking morning, when I could be SLEEPING!"

"Get the fuck over it." Roman rolled his eyes. "...I think I'm starting to have a new crush now."

"Listen dude, you know what happened the last time you had a crush? Just let it fly, let it go. Trust me, you know there are other men in the sea and believe me, they won't break your heart again."

Roman sighed, knowing Dean meant well but his advice wasn't always the best one.

"Listen, we can talk about this tomorrow. You should just get some sleep and whoever he is, whoever you have a crush on this time, just let it go."

After he hung up, Roman decided to take a cold shower to wash away the dream and he changed his sheets, going right back to sleep.

"That's the problem Dean..I can't."

He couldn't. That strange reason, he wanted to see Seth Rollins again, and he couldn't wait to see him tomorrow at work.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY !**

Seth had been working on the project on his laptop, wanting to impress Roman. Rumors have been around that he was a pretty hard demanding boss so he wanted nothing more than to take on the challenge and whatever Roman would throw his way. He saw the time as it went on to 3 o'clock in the morning as he closed his laptop, falling asleep. He knew Maryse would get on him later about falling asleep in his office, at his desk, but he would worry about her later.

It was the next morning, Seth was running late as he hopped in the shower and he had to get out his suit for this morning. As he slipped it on, he smelt breakfast and smiled, knowing his wife cooked for him. As he headed downstairs, he was in for a rude awakening.

It turned out Maryse did cook; But not for him. As usual, she cooked only for herself and her family. And Maryse had a huge family too.

She was on the phone, talking to another client of hers as she kissed Seth on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled at him, grabbing her cup of coffee.

"Um hey?" He smiled, looking over at the stove. "Is there anything left for me?" He smiled, hearing his stomach growled. "I wanna know what my wife made."

"Oh it was the best breakfast ever! I made some blueberry and whipped cream waffles with some cheesy scrambled eggs and some crispy bacon and orange juice. But since you overslept, I decided to invite my family over and we ate instead."

"Without me?" He raised a brow, looking a little hurt.

Maryse waved him off dismissively. "Oh honey its not a big deal. Besides, just have a bowl of cereal or grab a banana. Oh and those dishes need to be washed too."

"I'm already running late for work." He sighed heavily, his irritation showed on his face. It was always typical for Maryse's family to not only come over and often ignore Seth as if he wasn't married to Maryse, but would make him do most of the housework when they were lazy. It was mostly because all of their housework was done by the maid.

"Oh please, it's only 10 dishes and a couple pots and pans. Now can you clean this up? We don't live like poor people, you know." She kissed his lips. "I'm late for work, love you."

"Love you too.." He said as soon as she left the door.

10 minutes later he put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it up and cleaned up as he saw there wasn't anymore coffee.

"I guess I can pick some up from work.." He muttered, as he left the house, seeing Kevin in the backyard of the gate.

Kevin was a small Yorkie brown dog and was Seth's best friend. He had to stay outside in the doghouse since Maryse said he was not allowed inside the house, even though Kevin was well behaved. Kevin whimpered, seeing Seth as he ran up to him, but was tied to the leash of the dog house. Seth went over to him, giving him a dog biscuit.

"Hey boy." He rubbed his tiny head as he picked Kevin up, licking his face a little. "Maryse will come around to loving you. She's just being a bit of a stick in the mud."

He knew it wasn't true. He knew Maryse disliked dogs but Kevin was his best friend over the years. When he never knew about his real dad, abandoning his family years ago, with being around a new stepfather, who was loving but it still felt incomplete, Kevin was all he had and his brother and his mom. He was happy to have the loving family he wanted.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

He went over to his car as he slid in, trying to start it up, putting the keys into the ignition. He started up the car and drove to work. As he was driving down the highway, after getting through traffic, making him 20 minutes late, his car stopped again.

"Fuck, what now?" He almost yelled. He looked to see that his gas tank was on empty, and the next gas station was a mile away, close to his job.

"Fuck!" He cursed again, beating his fist on the steering wheel. He knew he put a full tank of gas last night. As he looked in his back seat, he wanted to almost yell and curse. Her brother must have had the car the other night and he was pissed with Maryse for not letting him know or at least telling him that her brother was going to use the car. Not only that, he knew it was her brother, seeing his shoes and his clothes all over the backseat of his car.

He was completely stranded on the highway as the cars passed by. Even though it was the daytime, he would not be taking a ride from any strangers, because even in the daylight, people were crazy as hell.

He called Antonio Cesaro's phone but there was no answer. He sighed, knowing he probably had his phone on silent. He decided to let Roman know he was going to be late for work.

He kept calling until he heard his voice.

"Rollins, where are you?" Roman was not pleased from the sound of his tone.

"Look Mr. Reigns I'm sorry. My car ran out of gas and I couldn't find a ride anywhere. I'm going to be late..probably more late than I already am."

"Where are you?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm stuck on this highway. I'm close to work but not close enough. I'm about an hour away."

"Don't move, I'll be on my way there." He hung up before Seth had the chance to respond.

As Seth waited for Roman to show up, he saw a black Chrysler pull up and out came Roman; Black suit and tie, hair pulled back as he smiled at Seth.

"Well come on, what you standing around there for?" Roman chuckled as Seth nodded frantically, grabbing his briefcase, jacket, phone and laptop as he slid inside the leather seats of the car.

"I should lock my car." Seth was about to step out when Roman stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll lock it for you and I know a friend of mine that will tow it to work so you'll be near the gas station. But it will already be filled with gas so you can be able to go home."

Seth smiled. "Thanks man."

He saw Roman exit the vehicle as he went to go lock of Seth's car and then he hopped back in as he promised him again, that he would call up his friend to make sure it would be towed back to the place.

"Thanks. My wife bought it for me and I really don't want us to get into a fight about this."

"Wait, your wife bought you that car?" Roman raised a brow as he started up the engine, pulling off as they started driving.

"Um yeah. Well in a sense, I'm borrowing it. No big deal." He shrugged, buckling his seat belt.

As much as Roman wanted to find out what he meant, he dropped the subject for the time being. He could hear some slight growling and Seth turned away, looking embarrassed.

"You didn't eat anything?" Roman asked.

"No. My wife had her whole family over. I didn't even get a chance to get a cup of coffee because her family left such a huge mess in the kitchen making breakfast. Its also part of the reason why I was so late, since she wanted me to clean up.

Roman thought that was generous of him but at the same time was disgusted by his wife; It just seemed like he was being treated more like a butler than a husband.

"How about I'll treat you for some quick breakfast?" Roman offered.

"Are you sure? You really don't-"

"Trust me, I don't mind. We're already late and we might as well get something to eat. You like Subway?

"Yeah I do." He smiled.

"Then Subway it is. My treat." He grinned as he continued driving.

" Now..Maybe you could make it up for being late, by staying 10 more minutes after work..grabbing a beer as well?"

Seth sighed. "I wish I could grab a beer, but I already have plans. Maybe next time perhaps..Mr. Reigns?"

Roman nodded in understanding, hiding his disappointment. At least he would have him for an extra ten minutes.

**...**

They both picked up breakfast and some coffee, with Roman paying for it, despite Seth's protests as they walked inside the office, with Roman wanting to get to know more about him. He found out that Seth was born and raised in Davenport, Iowa with a great family. He never knew his dad. They grew up poor but Seth had been able to work several jobs to make a living, despite the minimum wage. He loved hanging out with his friends and even going to the Crossfit gym facility. Also, he talked about him and Maryse being together for almost 5 years as they had met in high school.

"Wow, she seems like a keeper." He gave him a small smile, not wanting Seth to get the hint just yet.

As Seth continued to talk on, Roman would idly pay attention to Seth's features; He loved the way his chocolate brown eyes got dark, the way his muscles would flex a little bit into his suit. Then the way his hair was pulled back. He also loved the scent of that cologne that Seth was wearing too. He mostly paid attention to how his lips were moving too.

Roman cursed himself as he could feel all the blood going to his cock and willed himself to calm down.

_"Be professional, fuck everything else."_ He told himself. He wanted to take Dean's advice. And not only that, he was a married man!

And not only that, he probably wasn't even gay anyway. But as much as Roman tried to push that thought away, believing that he was straight and wanting to respect that, he realized that it was possibility that Seth COULD be gay and he doesn't want to admit it.

**_"Get a fucking grip,Reigns. He's as straight as an arrow and happily married. Do you really want to be responsible for breaking up their marriage?"_** His conscious told him.

He sighed to himself as they got off their floor, exiting the elevator as they went into their offices.

"And Roman?"

Roman looked up before he went into his office. "Yes?"

"Thanks for everything today. I appreciate it."

Roman smiled at Seth. "Anytime." He winked at him.

He would have thought Seth would have been disgusted but instead, he noticed that slight blush that Seth had on his face before he turned and went into his office. Roman sipped on his coffee as he went into his office.

* * *

It was later on that night that Seth had left his office ten minutes ago, changing into the bathroom, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white fitted shirt and his favorite IOWA cap.

He saw Roman step out as he smiled at Seth. Seth swallowed hard.

"Hey there, Rollins. Worked hard today?" He chuckled deeply.

"Uh yeah. Now I have to go meet my friends. Thanks for not firing my ass, even though I probably deserved it." He said mumbling.

Roman went over to him and ruffled his two toned hair a bit. "Trust me, I wouldn't fire you, even if you asked me to. Now if you need anything, don't be afraid to call me."

Seth jumped a little, feeling Roman's hand slid into his back pocket, only to put in his business card.

He winked at Seth again as he went to the elevator as Seth joined him.

"Liking the skinny jeans, by the way." He eyed over Seth.

"Thanks. My wife likes to joke that I wear anything that's tight."

"I can imagine.." Roman said to himself as he started to image Rollins in nothing but black leather pants, his ass sticking out perfectly. Roman fought the urge wanting to smack it and grab it.

He heard a soft ping as they went down to the garage and Seth breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his car out there and it was filled with gas.

"See you tomorrow." He nodded to Roman as he did the same to Seth before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Seth was with Antonio, Titus O Neal, and Mike Mizanin. They were all playing pool, having beers and cracking jokes on each other.

They were all having a great time until they saw two guys together, holding hands and they shared a tiny peck.

"What the fuck? Hey faggots are not allowed in here! Go away, you fucking queers!" Antonio shouted as the guys laughed.

Seth laughed along, not wanting to seem awkward but he felt bad for them.

"I'm going to get them out of here." Antonio went over to them.

"Hey, you fucking dick suckers! Don't you know fags are not allowed here! Go kill yourselves already!"

The guy came back, defending his boyfriend but Antonio threw the first punch at them, which broke into a fight.

"Fucking queers! Get out, homo freaks!" Antonio shouted. "Go suck each others dicks outside. this club is for men, not pussies!"

They were all kicked out by security a second later, with all the guys complaining to Antonio.

"What? Gays don't belong with us. We're men, unlike IT one and IT two!" Antonio shouted to the security guards.

"You could have done it outside, you dumb ass." Mike complained.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "They need to do everyone a favor and kill themselves. Especially the lesbians. Does anyone know how disgusting lesbians are?"

"Amen!" Titus agreed.

As they went out to the parking lot, they saw the two men again.

"Come on Mike. It's clear they didn't learn the first time." Antonio dragged Mike along as they followed them into a nearby alley. As soon as they were completely alone, Antonio and Mike started to beat on them viciously, as Seth stood there, watching helplessly.

"Faggot!" Antonio shouted over and over again. "Kill yourself, you fucking fag! Crawl back into your mothers hole and die there!"

"You don't belong here, you piece of shit!" Mike added on.

"Ok come on. Come on, the cops are coming!" Seth tried to get them away from the two guys as they were stomped on, blood all over their face, black eyes and severe bruises. Antonio wasn't done yet though. He grabbed the second guy and threw him up against the brick wall.

"No!" His lover said as Antonio and Mike laughed at them, the way his boyfriend was crawling over to him.

"Aww the little faggots are gonna cry now?" He laughed loudly.

"Let's go!" Seth told them as he walked away, feeling sick to his stomach. Those two men didn't do anything but he was helpless to watch as they were beaten down and bruising horribly. The other guy was rolling around in pain, due to possibly having broken ribs.

As Antonio and Mike went to the car, Seth secretly called 911 and asked for an ambulance.

"Seth, come on already before you catch diseases from them!" Antonio shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Seth said quickly as he went to the car already, as they sped off down the road, with Mike, Titus, and Antonio laughing at what just happened.

Seth put on his headphones as they dropped him off to his car at the lower part of the garage.

"Fun night, am I right? We need to beat up faggots more often!" Antonio laughed.

Seth gave them a faux smile as he went into his car. "Yeah, what a bunch of freaks right?"

"Damn right." Mike added. "Seriously, why in the world would any guy turn down pussy? I mean, what's so great about a dick? Gay people really need to be banned from life."

"Yeah. Well I better go before Maryse kicks my ass."

"Be glad she's not a man. That would be the worst nightmare!" He laughed. "Hey, let's hope those two faggots out there take a hint and kill themselves."

"Well at the rate they are going, they will die anyway. Gays are infected with AIDS, you know." Mike sneered.

Seth started up the car quickly as he drove off in speed, trying not to let what happened tonight get to him. He felt disgusted and ashamed.

He wasn't even sure what was right with the world anymore. But there was nothing he could

do now. He would go home to his wife and try to forget what his friends did.

He hoped it would be another day before he saw those two men again. But right now, he just wanted to forget what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS**

Seth felt as though he hadn't slept in years. Hell, he had barely slept last night, especially after what had happened after they left the bar. His closest best friends, the ones he'd known since middle school, had done something so unforgivable and destructive that it made him sick to his stomach.

The fact that they brutally attacked two innocent men. Not because they walked into the bar or that they had never seen them before.

It was the simple fact that they were two men, holding hands as any normal couple would be doing, minding their own business.

Seth can still remember them coughing up blood from the punches they were receiving. It made him want to just call off work for the day and just shut everyone off.

The fact that his friends could be so cruel, it was as if he didn't really know who they were anymore.

However, he knew there was not much he could do for the two men. He wished he could see them right now and apologize for the actions of his friends.

Meanwhile, Seth had business to take care of. He had to support his wife now and he knew he shouldn't care about what happened to those men. They had no business being at that club in the first place.

He was in his home office as he received an early email from Mr. Roman Reigns; His boss of Royal Comp, having a list of important assignments and documents that had to be handled for the meeting that was next week on Monday.

It would be his first meeting to prove he wanted to go above to a higher standard in the company and he wanted to prove himself more than anything, especially to his wife and Mr. Reigns.

Maryse had come into his office dressed in a very sexy pair of red leggings and a matching bra tank top, with her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Hello there, my little money maker." She smiled walking into his office, sitting on his lap as they shared a kiss.

"Hello there beautiful." He smiled, kissing her right hand. He was so lucky to have this woman. He had no idea what in the world she saw in him, but they have been happy for years with no secrets between them and their lives were almost perfect.

At least that's what Seth thought or wanted anyway.

"How's was the boys night out?" She played with his two toned hair.

Seth hesitated for a moment, not wanting to talk about what happened. "It went good. We had a few beers, talked about how much I loved fucking my wife."

"Oh stop it you." She playfully smacked him.

She heard her cell phone buzz in her pocket and she got up immediately, seeing who was calling.

"It's work. I better get a move on. Guess no work out for me." She rolled her eyes.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetheart." He went up to hug her tightly. "But I'll tell you what; Tonight I'll plan a special evening for just the two of us."

"I'll be there." She grinned as they shared another kiss before she went upstairs to change.

Seth sighed, wishing she could spend more attention on him than the phone. He decided to stop being needy. At least that's what he felt like. Maryse had her own life and so did he, except he would distract himself from last night and get to work.

It was 30 minutes later that Seth was busy away on his laptop, eating a sandwich he made until he heard a ping coming from his computer.

He saw it was a video chat from a User ID named: Samoan Thor

Seth chuckled, wanting to know who was this Samoan Thor as he hit the button. It was probably a joke made by his friends.

However, that wasn't the case this time as the video came up and it was Roman Reigns himself.

"Mr-Mr. Reigns!" Seth was surprised. "Um, hello sir."

"Hello Seth." Roman smiled genuinely. "I hope you don't mind the video chat. I needed to speak with you about a few things, with the email you sent to me."

"Um yes absolutely. Uhhh.." Seth saw he had no shirt on. "Let me put on something decent."

"Oh please relax. Don't run on my account. You're in the comfort of your own home." Reigns assured him. "Besides, it's not as if you are a woman or anything."

"Sometimes I can be a sensitive person. Not all hard shell you know."

"No wonder women find you attractive." Reigns smiled in a sexy manner, making Seth almost choke a little bit.

"Oh well...ok then." He sat back down in his chair. "Well, what do you have to talk to me about?"

"Well I notice that while reading through the email, you made a few errors. I know you're new on the team but I don't need you slipping up on me. We can't afford to lose any clients, because I lose money, understand?" Roman sharp tone made Seth nod carefully.

"Yes I understand, sorry." Seth mumbled.

Roman knew he was probably too hard on Seth. He was like that with all his employees, but with Seth he felt the need to help Seth in his way.

Roman knew something was wrong, by how Seth was acting at the moment, even behind the computer screen.

"I can tell something is wrong.." Roman stated more than asked. Seth swallowed hard. He didn't want to talk about it. How could Roman even understand, of all people?

"It was just a bad night, that's all." Seth told him. It was the truth, but of course not completely.

"I'm sure it was more than that-"

"I don't want to talk about it, damn it!" Seth snapped at him, and then he shut off the computer, wanting to say nothing else to him. He put his head down on the desk, feeling suddenly guilty for snapping at Roman, his boss. It wasn't his fault his night went straight to hell.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do at this point, except move on from Roman and just focus on his job, making Maryse happy.

* * *

Seth went to work the next day, early around 7 in the morning as it seemed he was the only one here on the upper level of the floor. He made himself a cup of coffee, sipping it until he heard the door open and there was Roman Reigns himself.

Seth took his cup, mumbling good morning to him until Roman touched his arm, stopping him.

"Wait a minute, Seth." Roman said gently. "Can we talk for a moment...please?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, I was already upset and frustrated and-"

Seth felt as though he would bust out in tears in any minute until Roman suddenly gave him a small hug.

"It's ok alright.." He whispered to him. "Whatever is going on, just know you can talk to me. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Seth calmed down, strangely liking the feel and strength of Roman's arms around him;The warmth made him feel so safe. They suddenly pulled back from each other, knowing they still had to be professional, even though it was just the two of them.

"Well...I'll see you later." Seth told him before he went to go clock in and start on his shift, as Roman went to go do the same.

**...**

It was 6:00 in the evening and the office was closing up for tonight, since it was Friday anyway. Seth closed his office and grabbed his things, seeing as how Roman was taking one more call. Seth wanted to do something for Roman after making him feel a little better this morning. He owed him a huge thank you.

Roman looked up to see Seth, looking as handsome as ever, his gray business shirt slightly unbuttoned, small curls coming from his chest. It was barely noticeable to anyone else but Roman had a good eye.

"Can I help you with anything, Seth?" Roman asked, concerned as he ended the call. , packing up his things as well.

"Hey Mr. Reigns, I wanted to say...thanks." Seth pulled his hair back again. "Once again, I-I'm sorry I-"

"No apologies, understand?" He got up from his seat, going over to Seth as he rubbed his shoulder gently but firmly.

Seth nodded. "Yeah I understand."

Roman can tell from the look in Seth's eyes he looked so drained. He wished there was something he would do to help Seth with whatever he was dealing with right now.

Then Roman had a slight idea that just might work. If Seth was up for it.

"You need to relax for the evening. How about you and I finish the assignment tonight at my house for the evening?" Roman said casually.

"But I thought it was due by tomorrow, actually I thought it was due this evening." Seth raised a brow.

"You let me worry about the deadline. I would like to get to know you on a different level."

"I appreciate it but.."Seth bit his lip, knowing Maryse would have a fit if he was out late.

"I know you're worried about your wife. If you want, I can talk to her, see if its ok with her. We don't need her on your ass." Roman chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, that's true." Seth chuckled. "But it's fine. I'll call her tonight before I stop by your place.

"Good. Then it's settled; I'll be meeting you at 7:30 tonight. Here's my address." Roman took out a small piece of paper and the address, writing it down and handing it to Seth. 

"I hope to see you tonight, Mr. Rollins." He smiled. "Oh and, call me Roman."

"Sure." Seth said as he looked at the piece of paper with the address. Maybe hanging with Roman won't be such a bad thing. It would only be about work anyway, right?

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Roman has planned to help Seth take his mind off what's going on? Do you believe that Seth will start to open up to his boss or keep closed?**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I've been gone for a minute but yours truly is back in action and ready to get this story (As well as my other ones) moving :-)**

**So now the last time we left off, Roman had invited Seth to his house.**

**Let's continue with this now...**

Seth was able to finally get to Roman's house, of course no thanks to his phone which had Google Map.

"Man, this phone can be dumb sometimes.." He muttered in annoyance before he parked his car in the driveway and then he grabbed his briefcase and laptop, locking his car door as he stepped up to Roman's house.

He was in complete awe; In fact, it was the most beautiful house he's ever seen. Roman had a wonderful garden with a pond of a small waterfall. He could see in the backyard, there was a Jacuzzi and a swimming pool which was out by the deck to over look the sunset.

He walked up the steps, his palms were sweating as he had no idea why he was so nervous. It was only his boss and he's there to discuss business. He's never had a problem with it before so why did it start now?

He knocked on the door a few times as he waited patiently. It was then his nerves were shot to hell, thinking that he might have been at the wrong address or that Roman would just flat out would fire him, maybe with good reason.

As he turned to walk away and just call it another night, Roman suddenly opened the door.

"Seth. I'm glad you are here." He smiled at Seth

Roman was wearing casual clothes as he wore a simple pair of jeans and a fitted gray shirt, wearing a white apron.

"You can come right in, I was actually making some dinner if you're hungry."

"I'm famished." He confessed shyly.

The smell of food was wavering his nostrils as his stomach started growling. Roman couldn't help but to see how nervous Seth was. He wasn't sure why, given that he's an incredible man.

_"Slow your roll, Reigns."_ He sternly told himself. _"He's married, you need to respect that. And he's probably not even gay."_

But the side of Roman, the daring one, had thoughts of even asking him about his sexuality. He didn't want to go too far; to push him and make him uncomfortable.

"So umm.." Seth took off his jacket. "What's that smell? It smells amazing."

"I'm actually making some broiled steak with scallions and rice. It's not done just yet but if you would like to help me, you can."

"Oh no, its fine. I suck at cooking anyway." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed as he sat down on the sofa.

"Well in the meantime, why don't you make yourself comfortable as I finish preparing. It will take about another ten minutes so you should start setting up as we prepare for this deal in a couple days." He suggested as he was stirring the sauce in the pan.

On that note, Seth took out the paperwork as he opened his laptop, ready to start.

He looked up to see Roman bring him a beer bottle to drink.

"Oh maybe I shouldn't." Seth hesitated but Roman wouldn't accept that.

"It's only one drink. Promise I won't let you be drunk. After all, its just a simple night and you look as though you could use it. Am I right?"

Seth shook his head, cursing himself for always overthinking about everything as he accepted the beer as he went right to work, looking over the documents he prepared.

In about 10 minutes, the dinner was ready as Roman brought plates over for him and for Seth and they began to eat. Seth was amazed, seeing as how Roman was a great cook.

Roman chuckled, seeing Seth's adorable look at how much he enjoyed the taste of his food.

"I was actually into culinary arts as I wanted to be a chef. However, I decided to make it more into a hobby and just do it because I want to."

"Wish I could cook like you can. Or at least I wish my wife could without leaving a damn mess all the time." He sighed, talking to no one in particular. He looked to see that Roman was concerned and realized that Seth had slipped up about his wife's annoying habits.

"I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, she's a great woman. It's just that well.." He sat his beer down on the table. "Just wish things wouldn't be so stressful with us."

"What do you mean?" Roman looked at him with genuine concern.

Seth only spilled a little bit at how they were having some problems in their marriage. He felt guilty, knowing that he loved Maryse with all his heart. He just wished that someone could understand him. How someone could relate to him and be taken care of the way he would do the same for others.

"So, I know your wife is a lucky woman to have someone as pretty awesome as you. Where is she by the way?"

It was then that Roman didn't even realize that Seth didn't figure out about who he really was. Dean knew and all his family and close friends knew. How could he not see it.

"Uh Seth. I've never been married. I'm not into women." He confessed. "I'm gay."

Seth's eyes bulged open in shock. Someone like Roman was gay? he believed Roman had plenty of affairs with lots of random women. At the same time though, he's never seen Roman with any women, except maybe to office parties or social events. However, he's never really taken them home.

"I-I didn't know. I guess I had always assumed that you were straight." He swallowed nervously. Why the fuck was he making him so nervous? It didn't make any sense to Seth. He believed it was probably the beer that had him a little off balance.

"It's ok. Don't feel so embarrassed. You didn't offend me or do anything wrong. You need to stop thinking that way all the time." Roman's eyes narrowed, the shade of color turning slightly dark.

"Right." He nodded. "You're right. I just had a pretty rough day. Mind if we start?"

"By all means.." He sat up as he pulled out his manila envelope.

They worked for about an hour, discussing the ideas and sharing what they needed to do and what has to be done in order to have the company to advance to a success, making it best for business.

As Seth went on about his ideas. Roman actually listened to him. It felt good to him as no one would listen to his ideas so when Roman took great interest as to what he believed was on his mind about the deal and how they could get the other companies on board, he was all for it.

For some reason, Seth had found himself staring at Roman's thick lips as they would move as he was talking. He was even starting to feel hypnotized by his voice. That deep baritone voice that made all the women at work moan. He could see why they would get all worked up about it.

He even noticed with his short sleeve shirt has revealed a Samoan tribal arm tattoo. He looked amazing. He smelt wonderful too as the scent smelt of him being fresh out the shower. He wasn't sure why he was even paying attention to him in that way at all. Maybe it was normal.

"I'm not gay.." Seth told himself. "It's normal to find another man attractive.."

They finished dinner and then they finished with reviewing over the project. Roman had decided to give Seth a tour of his home as Seth looked at the artwork on the walls. They had went upstairs to the bedroom as it was master bedroom to where there was a fireplace.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I had designed my house this way?"

"Honestly, yeah I would." He was impressed. "This costs more than my house to be honest."

"Well I like to do more when I have the free time. " He walked into his bedroom. "I like to have certain activities available for me to do. I mean, I tend to experiment."

"So I guess its all the same for a man and a woman.." He muttered, not knowing he spoke loudly.

"Excuse me?" Roman quirked a brow at him, not understanding what he meant.

"Well, fucking is fucking. I mean, its all the same." He shrugged, downing his beer.

Roman set his beer down and looked at Rollins intently, that stare holding him in place, making him rethink what he said.

"If you are thinking this way, then that must mean you are curious." He stated softly.

Before Rollins could reiterate what he meant, his phone started ringing, breaking their trance, seeing that it was his wife calling. He answered the phone as he stepped out the room. Roman trying not to show disappointment but it was for the best. He couldn't understand why he was drawn to Rollins. Even though Seth was married and supposedly happy, then why did he show a sign of disdain against his wife? Why was he curious to know about the same sex and what gay men do?

Roman knew men that would be with other women as cover ups and vice versa. He didn't believe for one second that Roman was completely straight. Bisexual, perhaps. But Roman knew in some strange way, Seth was curious.

"I better get ready to go. My wife is worried about me." He explained as they went down the steps.

"By all means, go to her. I know she needs you." He smiled, wishing he could stay a little longer, but didn't want to give off the signs of him being desperate.

As they discussed some more about the meeting tomorrow, Seth gave Roman a hug, shocking them both.

"Thank you for listening to me.." He said shyly. He left the comfort of his home as he headed out to his car, as Roman watched as he quickly drove off.

Roman picked up the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. He finished the rest of his drink as he headed up the steps. He looked at the bed that was empty as he ran a hand through the bed spread. He's had many men in his bed but none could ever meet his needs.

He closed his eyes as he found himself thinking of Seth; tied up, naked, begging and pleading for his touch.

He growled in frustration as he just stormed off to the bathroom, running the cold water as he hated himself for behaving the way he was. Jesus Christ, he was lusting after a married man. This wasn't like him. When someone was involved with someone else, he would back off and leave them alone. He had always been that way. He knew it was wrong to be with someone else as he knew they didn't belong to him.

He just couldn't help himself as he thought more and more about Seth. He hoped and prayed that one day, his fantasy would become a reality. He could see the curiosity in Seth's beautiful brown eyes. How he had felt so protected by him.

"Soon..." Was all he could say. "Soon..."

* * *

Dean sat up with some broad that he picked up at the bar, downing another beer as he was growing frustrated by the minute. With Roman, with his so called crush and with everything and everyone in sight.

"Get out." He told the blonde.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, get the fuck out, you bitch!" He grabbed her hair as she screamed and yelled in pain as he tossed her out his apartment, throwing her stuff out there. Not even sex with her was enough to deal with his emotions.

He looked at his cell phone and looked at the photo of Roman Reigns.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" He said grudgingly. "Who is Seth, anyway?"

He closed his eyes as he remembered how he use to be in Roman's bed one night. It was passionate between them. He thought Roman would have wanted more but instead, pretended as if nothing happened and that he just wanted to be friends.

Dean didn't want that. He knew they had crossed a line as friends, promising to never reach to that point of no return.

But it was too late. Dean had strong feelings for Roman and they wouldn't go away so easily. Not by a long shot.


End file.
